


The Travelling Leman

by ThreePipePr0blem (7percent)



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7percent/pseuds/ThreePipePr0blem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin gets creative with a game of the travelling lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Travelling Leman

**Author's Note:**

> Leman: (n.) A Lover.

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon. Martin and Douglas had returned from a flight the previous day and had spent most of the morning in bed contemplating whether or not the pair of them should move from the confines of their duvet cover and eat breakfast or if they should wait until the early afternoon to have lunch. 

Douglas was the one who cooked the food in the household, and Martin usually sat on a stool at the island counter in the centre of their kitchen. It was then Martin spotted them, and smirked. The captain ripped the yellow netting and took out one small lemon and put it in his trouser pocket. Douglas turned to his lover and smiled. 

“Dare I ask why sir has a lemon in his trouser pocket.” Martin shrugged before smiling. He had a plan and hopefully it would turn out for the best. 

–

It had taken a few hours before everything was set up. Martin had to make sure that he hid the lemon in the perfect place. Once hidden, Martin returned to the living room where he found Douglas curled up on the sofa reading a book. He walked over, kissed his partner's cheek and waited until the older man had finished his sentence before whispering into his ear; “The lemon is in play.”

Martin moved away and went to the kitchen to prepare himself a cup of tea. He knew that no matter what the outcome of this game he would need one either way. He watched from the kitchen as Douglas moved across the house looking for the lemon. He sighed and went back to making his cup of tea. 

It wasn't long before Douglas found the lemon. Martin hadn't really tried at all when he hid it. It was just sat there in the centre of their shared king sized bed. He picked up the lemon, smirking as he did so. Except the object he found underneath the lemon was a shock. Sat in the centre of their bed was a gold ring. Simple in it's design, but the message was clear. Douglas looked at the lemon is his hand and noticed the black ink trailing across the lemon's side. 'Marry me?'. Douglas picked up the ring, and the lemon and walked back to the kitchen where he gave his answer to the captain.

**Author's Note:**

> Open ended because I honestly can't write fluff and I was about to make horrible things happen. Thus, the ending is up to the reader.


End file.
